


Poor Atlas

by voodoochild



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Disturbing Themes, Fanvids, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoochild/pseuds/voodoochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham has the weight of the world on his shoulders. Hannibal Lecter and Jack Crawford have put it there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor Atlas

**Author's Note:**

> Music from Dessa's "Poor Atlas". Much love to **thatyourefuse** for the cheerleading. 
> 
> Warnings: Graphic violence, blood, really terrifyingly imaginative murder scenes, nudity in a violent context, and severed limbs. Basically, if you're squeamish, what are you doing watching this show?
> 
> SPOILERS for all aired episodes.

[Hannibal - Poor Atlas](http://vimeo.com/67477820) from [voodoochild](http://vimeo.com/user9666444) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

Password: **design**


End file.
